magegauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
There are currently 76 monsters in the game (Bosses not included). They are roughly in order of appearance (if you follow the main questline). Midibosses are the larger, tougher monsters in the game. They cannot be stunned by a charge attack, Earth Spike Spell, etc. __TOC__ Story Mode *Ink Wraith - 1 hit, does no damage *Drudge - 1 hit, small leap attack (1/2 heart) *Drudge Seer - 1 hit, casts targeted fireball (1/2 heart) *Drudge Beater - 1 hit, can walk slightly faster near you (1/2 heart) *'Unterdrudge' - 2 hits, short charge attack (1/2 heart). Midiboss *'Drudge Magier' - 2 hits, small leap attack (1/2 heart), chain lightning spell (1 heart) * Blitz Drudge - 1 hit, sprints (1/2 heart) *'Orc' - 1 hit, (1/2 heart) *'Blood Orc' - 1 hit, (1/2 heart) *'Orc Chopper' - 2 hits, (1/2 heart) *'Orc Hag' - 2 hits, casts targeted fireball (1 heart) *'Orc Champion' - 4 hits, slash (1 heart), slash charge (1 heart). Midiboss *'Orc Stabber' - 1 hit, sprints, (1/2 heart) *'Wild Pig' - 1 hit, jump attack (1/2 heart) *'Boar' - 2 hits, jump attack (1/2 heart) *'Dire Boar' - 8 hits, small jump (1/2 heart) and charge attacks (1 heart). Midiboss *'Hel Boar' - 9 hits, casts fireballs in a 8 point star (1 heart). Midiboss *'Boar Spirit' - 3 hits, casts a spell in orthogonal directions with medium explosion (1 heart) *'Slime' - 2 hits, mini-charge (1/2 heart) *'Bomb Slime' - 1 hit, explodes in a 8 point star (1 heart) *'Speed Slime' - 1 hit, very fast (1/2 heart) *'Bull Slime' - ? hits, charge attack (1 heart) *'Mama Slime' - ? hits, spawns 2-3 other slimes as an attack. Midiboss *Ichor Wraith - 2 hits, charge attack (1/2 heart) *'Immortal Wraith' - ? hits, charge attack (1 heart). Midiboss *'Golem Pawn' - 1 hit, jump attack (1/2 heart) *'Golem Knight' - 3 hits, swing (1 heart) or fire blue particle orthogonally (1 heart) *'Headless Knight' - 2 hits, swing (1 heart) or fire blue particle orthogonally (1 heart). Attacks in a random direction. *'Golem Bishop' - 2 hits, fires a small fireball (1 heart) *'Golem Rook' - can only be damaged by charge attacks or running against a wall (takes 2 to kill). Midiboss *'Skeleton' - 1 hit, throws bones (1/2 heart) *'Zombie' - 2 hits, (1/2 heart) *'Fat Zombie' - 2 hits, explodes on death in 8 point star (1/2 heart) *'Rotting Warrior' - ? hits, slash attack (1 heart) or slash charge attack (1 heart). Midiboss *'Ghost' - 2 hits, raises 1-3 zombies *'Imp' - 1 hit, jump attack (1/2 heart). *'Ashen Cultist' - 2 hits, casts a small fireball (1 heart) or a small fire circle (1 heart). *'Horned Demon' - ? hits, casts a small fireball (1 heart) or a medium size fire circle (1 heart). Midiboss *'Blue Demon' - ? hits, casts blue particle with medium explosion (1 heart) or a large size fire circle (1 heart). Midiboss *'Horned Skeleton' - 2 hits, casts a blue particle with explosion orthogonally (1 heart) *'Goat Slime' - ? hits, charge attack (1/2 heart). Midiboss *'Primal Slime' - 2 hits, headbutt (1 heart). When killed explodes in an 8 point star (small radius, 1 heart) and creates 2-3 slimes (green, bomb, or speed) *'Floating Eye' - 1 hit, casts a targeted spell with small splash (1 heart) *'Sprayer Slime' - ? hits, throws a single acid shot (1 heart) or a large number of acid shots around it (1 heart). Midiboss *'Reborn Cultist' *'Faceless Soldier' *'Faceless Magus' *'Quiet Man' *'Unformed' *'Fragile Wailer' - 1 hit, creates an explosion around itself quickly (1 heart) *'Chatter Pile' - ? hits, teleports, casts a very large and fast fire ring (1 heart). Midiboss *'Wailing Mass' - explodes like the Fragile Wailer and the the Mana Zombie at the same time Master Mode *'Nightmare Wraith' - 2 hits, charge attack (1 heart) and casts 8 point star fireball (1 heart) at end of charge *'Drudge Nightmare Mage' - 2 hits, casts 3 fireballs in a cone (1 heart) *'Rainbow Slime' - 2 hits, can dash (1 heart) or spawn 2 slimes *'Big Mama Slime' - ? hits, can dash (1 heart) and spawn 1-3 slimes *'Uberdrudge' *'Nightmare Hag' *'Nightmare Orc Stalker' - 2 hits, sprints (1 heart) *'Bomb Pig' - 1 hit, jump attack and then explodes (1/2 heart) *'Negaboar' - ? hits, releases fireballs in an 8 point star (1 heart) or a larger number of smaller fireballs (1 heart) or a cone of 5 fireballs (1 heart). Midiboss. *'Dark Bishop' - 3 hits, can fire a 3 shot cone (1 heart) or a very fast single shot (1 heart) *'Dark Knight' - 3 hits, then becomes a headless knight which takes another 3 hits. Otherwise same as Golem Knight. *'Dark Headless' *'Night Magier Drudge' - 1 hits, jumps and creates an explosion (1 heart) *'Dark Blitz Drudge' - 3 hits, sprints three times in a row (1 heart) *'Lazy Eye' - 2 hits, fires a slow blue projectile quickly (1 heart) *'Primordial Slime' - 2 hits, headbutts (1 heart). When killed it splits into two Primal Slimes plus 8 point star explosion (1 heart). *'Sacrificial Cultist' - 4 hits, teleports after each hit. Casts a blue fireball (1 heart). Does not attack until attacked first. *'Blue Firestormer' - ? hits, can cast a blue fireball that explodes into an 8 point star (1 heart) or a large fire circle (1 heart). Midiboss *'Mana Zombie' - 2 hits, on death explodes into a many pointed star with a very large radius (1/2 heart). *'Dark Wraith' - 3 hits, can raise 1-3 zombies or fat zombies. *'Splitting Slime' *'Wailing Nightmare' *'Fragile Nightmare' *'Nightmare Mage' Category:Monsters